Un paseo por Konoha
by Namida Diskenth
Summary: Un día soleado en Konoha, Temari llega para entregar unos documentos, en su descanso antes de irse se encuentra con Shikamaru… y después un paseo que ninguno olvidara. [Shikamaru x Temari Lemon][Dedicado a Yue]


El cielo estaba despejado aunque algunas nubes revoloteaban por el, jugando a la distancia. El joven subió al mirador y detuvo su mirada en las imponentes caras talladas en el cerro, bajo la vista y se tumbo en el suelo simplemente para ver las nubes. Otro día aburrido y demasiado monótono para complicarse haciendo algo. Coloco los brazos en la nuca y perdió su mirada en el extenso cielo.

La muchacha dejo los papeles encima de la mesa de la quinta Hokage y después de unas palabras formales abandono la habitación. Ya en el pasillo se acerco a una ventana, apoyo las manos en el marco y observó las casitas de madera y las personas que venían e iban, todo lo que conformaba la villa oculta de la hoja. Paro su observación al toparse con los rostros enmarcados en la piedra, todo era tan diferente a su desértica villa. Suspiro y decidió acercarse al mirador, para poder contemplar mucho mejor la villa y los curiosos rostros del cerro.

El joven cruzo las piernas y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, adormilándose por la suave brisa. A esa hora nadie lo molestaría, todos estarían almorzando en sus casas con las personas que les rodeaba pero… que rollo. El prefería quedarse allí, tranquilo, apartado del bullicio y la flojera para incluso hablar. Pero pronto se percato de algo, ¿había una persona? Si la había, pero para que fijarse quien era si no corría riesgo de que lo atacara.

La muchacha entro al mirador, no quitando ojo de los altos rostros y si prestar atención al suelo. Apoyo las manos en la barandilla y miro al cielo, la suave brisa movió sus coletas y la chica sonrió al sentirla. Se soltó el pelo, estaba harta de tenerlo recogido, ya hasta le dolía. Y su cabello comenzó a travesear con la brisa, rebelde y libre. Una alegría le embargó y no pudo evitar que surgiera una suave risa sin razón. Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como una niña, y ella no solía hacerlo.

La brisa llevo la risa hasta los oídos del joven haragán, el cual entreabrió un ojo y suspiro. ¿A quien se le ocurría ir a ese sitio a semejante hora? ¿Por qué no se iba a reír a otra parte? Aunque en realidad la risa era melódica y suave, con lo que era más un sedante que una molestia pero… se apoyo en sus codos y coloco su mano a modo de visera para ver quien cortaba su tranquilidad.

La chica se giro y se apoyo contra la barandilla, aplaco su risa con una mano y luego con una sonrisa la aparto para darse un leve golpecito el la frente. "Tonta" susurro para si.

Aun con pereza, el chico, abrió más los ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía. ¿Temari? su pregunta sonó débil y mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Temari bajo la vista y aun con una sonrisa recorrió distraída el mirador con la vista, hasta cruzar su mirada con la del joven y quedarse unida a ella. Su rostro se torno serio y gravemente sonrojado. ¿La había visto? ¿La había oído? Por supuesto que si, estaba tumbado lo que señalaba que no acababa de llegar. Se arrepintió de no haberse fijado antes y haber hecho el tonto sin saber quien la miraba.

Shikamaru aparto la vista, volviendo a adoptar su expresión pasota. Se levanto con pereza y camino hasta Temari lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y girando la cabeza para recomponerse pues el suelo era duro e incomodo.

¿Que haces aquí? – Shikamaru se paro delante de ella y bostezó. – Me has despertado con tus risas.

Temari se puso aun mas colorada, pero al momento se dio cuenta y sonrió irónicamente, volviendo a ser la misma Temari de siempre.

Vine a traer unos documentos privados, siento haberte despertado.

El chico hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y alzo la vista hacia las nubes. Temari por su parte mantuvo su gesto, mirando al frente, observándole en silencio. Shikamaru bajo la vista y se percato de que su compañera le veía fijamente, se sonrojo ligeramente, algo extraño en el y se rasco algo nervioso en el cuello.

¿Qu.. Que pasa? – pregunto extrañado ante la atenta mirada de Temari.

Nada ¿Qué va a pasar? – Se cruzo de bazos apoyando una pierna contra la barandilla y sin apartar la vista- estaba viendo que tanto te podía divertir mirar hacia arriba.

Las nubes – se encoje de hombros y la mira- ¿quieres dar un paseo?

La joven le mira sorprendida, se esperaba que volviera a tumbarse y dormir nuevamente. Ella tampoco quería perder mucho tiempo pero… - De acuerdo – termino por decir, total ¿que podía perder, partiría de noche hacia la villa oculta de la arena y pasaría en día en Konoha.

Shikamaru se llevo los brazos a la nuca y comenzó a caminar, Temari le alcanzo rápidamente. Bajaron del mirador e iniciaron una caminata por la villa.

¿Qué tal todo por la villa de la arena? – pregunto Shikamaru para cortar con el aburrido silencio. – ¿Cuando vuelves?

Hoy mismo, por la noche, y todo esta bien por allí.

Shikamaru suspiró, y la miro esperando algo más, pero ella no hablo. El silencio reino pero por primera vez a Shikamaru no le apetecía ese silencio, esa tranquilidad.

¿Qué tal tus hermanos? – volvió a preguntar en otro intento de generar una conversación.

Muy bien, Gaara esta haciendo un buen trabajo, la verdad es que nunca me lo imagine, y Kankuro ha mejorado mucho mas con las marionetas.

La vos de Temari se había apagado pero el la seguía observando, por mas extraño que le pareciera no podía mover sus ojos de ella. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en los labios de Shikamaru y fijo la vista nuevamente al frente.

¿Y tu?

¿Yo, he aprendido algunas técnicas mas, he mejorado.

Yo también he mejorado mucho – dijo acompañado aun de esa sonrisa que no se le borraba.

¿A si, de verdad?

Claro.

Habría que verlo. – volvió a sonreír altiva pero por dentro esta muerta de vergüenza, aun no superaba el tonto que había echo delante de el y temía que se lo sacara en cara en algún momento, además había algo… le molestaba que justo el pudiera burlarse de ella.

Debido a que ese repentino conocimiento se puso mas nerviosa y se le callo el lazo que llevaba en la mano, se volteo un momento y se agacho para recogerlo pero al querer levantarse no pudo. Su cuerpo no respondía. Ella ya había sentido eso, esa sensación y sabia lo que era… los nervios no le permitieron darse cuenta de la técnica, la técnica de las sombras.

¿Qué haces Shikamaru? – preguntó la chica.

Demostrarte que he mejorado.- se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído. Se coloca delante suya y mueve un brazo, luego el otro, la cabeza, y todo absolutamente todo seguido de los movimientos de Temari. - ¿Qué tal he?

Lo único que has hecho es cortar los lazos de comunicación en un momento dado para dejarme estática y tu acercarte nada más, aunque si, eso es un pequeño adelanto. – sonríe nuevamente con ese toque soberbio.

¿Te refieres a esto? – corta la comunicación y Temari queda totalmente quieta sin poder hacer ni el mínimo movimiento.- es muy útil, por ejemplo para atacar a tu oponente cuando el no se puede mover, o para… - se acerca lentamente, posa su mano sobre su hombro y acerca sus labios lentamente a los de ella, sin mirarle a los ojos, sin querer saber que piensa. Un beso suave, con la boca un tanto entreabierta y sin respuesta. De repente abre los ojos y se separa de ella rápidamente, Temari vuelve a sentir su cuerpo pero es incapaz de moverse.

¿Qué haces? – pregunta enfada, pero solo obtiene como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros de Shikamaru. Temari le mira fijamente y sonríe altanera. - ¿No es un rollazo besar a un chica?

Shikamaru trata de asimilar lo dicho por Temari. Según su filosofía así era pero, le apeteció hacerlo y en realidad no le pareció un rollazo ni mucho menos… talvez a el…

No – dijo finalmente sentándose bajo un árbol muy cercano.- Es problemático, seguro que ahora empiezas a gritar.

Oye chico no te pienses que soy una niña- dice muy orgullosa de ser mayor que el.

Pues lo parecías – separa sus piernas y apoya los codos encima de ellas y le sonríe directamente a sus ojos. Ahora ya sabía bien lo que quería.

Temari estallo de rabia, propagada por la puñalada en el corazón. Ella era muy madura, ¿por que? ¿Por qué le había tenido que verle en esa situación? ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Bueno esa ultima pregunta ya la tenia clara. – Si es problemático, ¿para que lo haces? – arremetió rápidamente, disimulando su enfado a la perfección y manteniendo su sonrisa orgullosa.

Porque si – se encogió de hombros.

¡eso no es una razón, ¡no puedes ir por ahí besando a las personas porque si! – ni siquiera sabia porque decía eso, tal ves únicamente para mantener su orgullo.

Shikamaru se levanto y camino hacia ella, se coloco detrás suya – es solo un beso, las tías sois un rollazo les dais demasiada importancia a esas cosas.- Temari dio un paso atrás al sentirlo tan cerca y Shikamaru al notarlo sonrió y se acerco mas y mas a ella, cada paso que daba ella se alejaba hasta caer en su trampa y quedar acorralada contra el árbol.

¿Tanto te ha molestado Temari? – apoya una mano contra el tronco del árbol y con la otra le coge del brazo. Temari se sonrojo, esta vez no pudo evitarlo.

Suéltame – le dijo enfadada pero con voz serena.

¿No me contestas?- le susurra al oído.

Estas muy cambiado tu últimamente ¿no? ¿Se te ha dado por la vena seductora? – pregunta sarcástica.

Mas o menos, ¿Te molesta? – la mira fijamente a los ojos.

La brisa aun estaba presente, y el firmamento se tornaba anaranjado, empezaba el anochecer. Ellos estaban contra un árbol de cerezo perdido, en algún lugar desértico que pocos conocían, su andanza muda los había llevado hasta allí. El viento jugaba con el cabello suelto de Temari y hacia que mechones chocaran contra su rostro. Todo… todo ayudo a que hiciera lo que quería hacer.

No, porque yo no he cambiado.

Y acerco rápidamente sus labios a los de el, esta vez ella misma, un beso ya no sin respuesta… o eso esperaba. Shikamaru se asombro un poco, intento apartarla pero no lo logro, el mismo no se dejaba. El beso pasó de ser simple jugueteo de labios a un beso mas apasionado, rodeando el cuello de el con sus brazos, la cintura de ella con sus manos. El beso fue concluido y los dos se separaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, levemente sonrojados, sus bocas respiraban a la par y creaban un leve calor que contrastaba con el frío.

No necesitaron palabras, Shikamaru se lanzo al cuello de Temari besándole suavemente. Temari cerro los ojos, sintiendo los labios recorriéndole y creándole cosquillas y escalofríos. De pronto empezó a sentir pequeños mordiscos que le entrecortaban la respiración, alzo una mano para colocarla encima de la cabeza del joven pero hizo un movimiento brusco y sin querer desbarató la coleta que ataba los cabellos de Shikamaru, dejándolo con el pelo suelto y vencido. El la miro, su rostro era serio, con las dos manos apoyadas contra el árbol a ambos lados de ella. No se resistió más y volvió a besarla en un beso violento y febril. Cayeron al suelo, deslizándose por el tronco, y siguieron besándose. La mano de Shikamaru empezó a recorrer la pierna de Temari acariciándola, se saco la chaqueta que llevaba y bajo sus besos hasta el escote de ella. Temari apoyo la mejilla contra el tronco gozando de cada uno de las mordeduras que le iba dejando, la mano subió mas allá de la pierna, acariciando su entrepierna. Unos leves gemidos ahogados aparecieron y la noche recién caída se estremeció.

Los gemidos fueron creciendo sonrojando a Temari aun más. El solo la miraba, con sus ojos negros semiocultos por los cabellos que caían por su frente. Saco la mano de debajo del vestido y se la llevo a los labios, ella le aparto los cabellos con una mano y lleno su cuello de besos mientras lo atraía mas hacia si con las piernas. Le quito la camiseta y paseo una mano por el pecho, mirándole a la cara y sonriendo pícaramente. Shikamaru poso sus manos en la cabeza de Temari, recogiéndole el pelo en una coleta con las manos y la volvió a besar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ninguno lo sabía.

Temari bajo sus besos por el pecho de Shikamaru mordisqueándole suavemente los pezones, haciendo que se sonrojara y removiera. Bajo una mano por el pecho, desabrochándole la cremallera del pantalón e introduciendo la mano mientras se echaba para adelante, haciendo que él cayera al suelo sometido por ella. Si, eso es lo que quería, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo de otra forma. La atrajo contra si para volverla a besar, una y otra vez, mientras ella no dejaba de encenderle la piel con sus caricias.

El kimono estaba arrugado y desordenado por las manos de Shikamaru, este dio un giro y la coloco debajo suyo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Le acaricio el rostro y aunque Temari luchaba por no estar debajo, la sujeto con fuerza y termino por rendirse cuando las manos de el empezaron a subir su kimono por debajo y a descenderlo por arriba. Se arrimo a su rostro haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho con la punta de los cabellos y la volvió a besar mientras en un arrebato se unía a ella desenfrenadamente. Los ojos de ella cerrados y los de él fijos en ella, los gemidos interrumpidos por los besos y el humo apenas visible que salían de sus bocas, producto del frío. Y los minutos pasaron…

Shikamaru la cogió entre sus brazos, agotado, para protegerla del frío. Ella estiro un brazo y atrapó la chaqueta que antes se había quitado el y la coloco encima… Tampoco hacia tanto frío y abrazada a el menos aun, al día siguiente tendría que volver… ¿Por qué no quedarse unas horas mas abrazada?.

Shikamaru cerro los ojos, con la cabeza a poyada en el pecho de temari y abarcándola posesivamente, cuando se levantara no quería escuchar un hasta luego siquiera… eso sería un rollazo.

---- MDC ----

3 de mayo del 2005


End file.
